


For The Honour

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Tumblr Threads [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ciel is a powerful Shogun in Ancient Japan, ruling with the help of his unusually powerful samurai Sebastian. When someone tries to assassinate the young Shogun, can the two find out who before it's too late?





	1. The Shogun

It had been a relatively peaceful night, thus far. Sebastian stood by the edge of one of the koi ponds on his master’s property, watching the brightly colored creatures swim in spirals. He had finished raking the garden and was enjoying the simplicity of the moonlight over the looming pagoda, when he noticed a glint shining among the tree-line surrounding the property.

The Samurai sighed, adjusting the sleeve of his kimono before he was off, bolting to the doors of the Shogun’s estate, where a dozen men were attempting to sneak in. Again. He had been planning on a quiet evening, and his armor laid in his chambers, along with his sword, so instead he opted for his second favorite weapon. 

The cries rang out as the first body dropped to the floor of the grand entrance to the home, a jade chopstick protruding from his throat and a steady spurt of blood emptying him onto the ivory tiles. The intruders attacked en masse, rushing towards Sebastian, who flung a flurry of jade in return, each hitting the intended mark and resulting in crash after crash of armored dead landing with a heavy thump.

Sebastian rose his hand to his temple and sighed again. “How tiresome.” He complained idly, certain that their shouts had likely been enough to wake his master, who was probably on his way now to inspect the source of the noise and chastise the demon for the mess.

Ciel wakes to the sound of screaming, and he frowns. What could possibly be happening at this time of night? Has there been a death? No…many deaths. The voices are new to him, and Ciel immediately realizes the mansion has been attacked. He sits up on his bedroll, groaning. He has enough trouble sleeping without the added screams of dying assassins to keep him awake. Ciel waits until the screams have stopped, then heads out to the front of the castle, where he finds Sebastian. 

“You’re noisy,” he complains, “A proper samurai is able to not only kill swiftly and efficiently, but silently.” He emphasizes the word, “So why is it that a samurai’s master is standing at the sight of the murders, having been woken by the carnage?” Ciel doesn’t want to be up at this hour, so he decides that shall be enough of a scolding for tonight. “Call a servant, get this cleared up. And next time you wake me with trivial matters like these, there shall be punishment.” And with that, he returns to his bedroom, curling up on his bed and trying to soothe himself into sleep once more.

Sebastian looked up to see his Shogun master, standing tall only because he was at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor of the estate. “My apologies, Master.” The samurai replied with a swift bow. While he was not afraid of whatever this little master might deem as ‘punishment’, he was still nonetheless ashamed of failing to fulfill the samurai aesthetic so disastrously.

The demon had played many parts in his long, unending life. He had taken on many roles and knew there was always a certain learning curve to perfecting any one role’s aesthetics. Those of the samurai weren’t the easiest to grasp immediately, but he had only been serving this particular master for a week thus far. A blink of an eye, really.

He didn’t bother calling a servant, and rather cleaned the mess himself, quickly as he’d made it, and silently this time. When morning came, he silently entered his master’s room to open the partition leading out into the gardens, and let the light stream in on the sleeping Shogun’s face. A tray of steaming tea was sitting on the low table near him, and Sebastian bowed silently in greeting. Silence, stoicism, honour. That was the samurai aesthetic.

Ciel, as usual, wakes to a sudden flood of light on his face. He groans, turning away from the light and closing his eyes for a few moments before he sits up. He blinks, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, and the first thing he sees is a steaming cup of tea waiting for him. Just beside that is Sebastian, so still and silent he might as well be a statue. Ciel takes a moment to smile fondly at his new servant. 

Ah, the subtle beauty. A proper samurai, head bowed, awaiting his master’s orders in silence. Sebastian could sit here all day if he wanted him to. Any orders he gives he knows will be carried out swiftly and efficiently. Ciel secretly treasures this moment, where he can admire what a proper samurai is supposed to be. Slowly he reaches for his tea, taking a sip and closing his eyes at the familiar taste. He savours each drop, each moment, letting himself come to his orders in his own time. He senses no impatience from Sebastian. There’s no shifting, no small discomforts or pain from holding the position so long. When Ciel finally does get down to business, he starts with a question.

“Has the castle been secured after last night’s attempt? The survivors, have they been interrogated? Which warlord was it that sent those men to assassinate me?” He expects the response to be swift and to the point, as dictated in what Sebastian has affectionately named “the samurai aesthetic”. It’s quite a becoming name, really. Ciel likes it. Like bushido, the code of honour. Ciel’s brilliant blue eyes calmly watch Sebastian, knowing he won’t have to wait or fight for an answer.


	2. Aesthetics

As a demon, the one now named ‘Sebastian’ has a very specific set of what he can only explain as aesthetics. His kind have no moral code to bind them, no need for concepts like ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ to guide them. Their entire existence is a ‘wrong’ according to the devout, and they may not be incorrect, but that is hardly helpful guidance in surviving an eternal life without going mad due to boredom. And so, aesthetics. From their aesthetics, demons have guidelines under which to make contracts, and from those contracts they gain a new, even if temporary set of aesthetics to rule them.

This time, in this master’s life, he is occupying the role of samurai, and thus the demon has dedicated himself entirely to perfecting the samurai aesthetic. To perform his duties with stoicism and silence, and to always uphold his shogun’s honor. That is the samurai way, and now, his way. It gives him purpose, to fulfill his portion of the contract to perfection, and will allow him to enjoy devouring his master’s soul all the more when he hungers for it so deeply, and has worked up a sufficient appetite through his own stringent obedience. 

“Yes, my lord.” The samurai replies, head bowed in respect. “The attackers hailed from the Kanagawa clan of the north.” He informed his master, voice assured, yet smooth and unhurried. “It is my belief that the head of the Kanagawa clan wishes you dead so he can overtake this valley, and claim the land for his own.”  
A common enough problem, and nothing Sebastian cannot manage well enough on his own, should his young master desire it. “Though there is a slight complication, master. It seems the Emperor would prefer the Kanagawa clan defamed and deposed, rather than outright eliminated.” How his master may accomplish this, it is not Sebastian’s place to say, even if he has ideas. It is the job of the Emperor’s Watchdog to deal with matters such as these, and so he will obey whatever his master orders.

Ciel smirks.

“Complication? I call it a challenge. Now…what to do…” The easiest way to lose the emperor’s favour was to be seen as unreliable. To do that…

“I want you to spread a rumour,” Ciel begins, “That somebody in the Kanagawa clan is speaking out against the emperor. With such a serious crime as this, there will be pressure to find the culprit. I want petty crimes, vandalism and the like. Then, I want you to vandalize the village near the emperor’s castle. Make sure the Kanagawa’s anarchist is seen as the culprit. And, if you have time…” Ciel smirks. He knows Sebastian is capable, he’s making this part optional because it will require being away from the castle.

“I want you to make sure that none, or very few of the criminals in the Kanagawa clan are brought to justice.” Crime happens everywhere, it is unavoidable. For the Kanagawa clan to be unable to stop it’s own crime, let alone crimes against the emperor? And after that…the Kanagawa clan will crumble without the emperor’s support, with the weak leader they have.

It was a brilliant plan, and Sebastian would expect no less from the brilliant mind of his master, the shogun.  
“Very good.” He replied shortly, not out of curtness, but rather in favor of being concise and speaking as little as necessary, to preserve the samurai aesthetic of silence. Complete silence would be ideal, but in order to relay and accept orders from his master, it was not realistic, so Sebastian endeavored to instead speak as few words as possible instead, while still speaking gracefully and eloquently when he did use his voice.

“Such a thing will take some time, Master.” Not the actual travel, nor the crimes. Those could be accomplished before the shogun’s tea went cold. But in order to spread a rumour, he would need to involve a number of people, and get them to not only believe, but spread the rumor themselves as well. That would be the only way to make it believable. 

“A day, most likely, my shogun. Shall I have one of the other servants overtake my duties in preparing your first and second meals?” He would be back in time to make and serve dinner, however. as he held that particular and most important meal to be sacred.

Ciel nods.

“Yes, that sounds acceptable. Someone of your choosing, of course.” He knows how very uptight Sebastian gets about his welfare, and for good reason. He suspects that illness can affect the quality of a soul. He’s never asked, but he’d certainly be a different person if he was ill all the time.

“Well then, make whatever preparations you need, and then you may depart when you wish. That is all.” Ciel normally imposes a time limit, but such a task would take the average person months. Sebastian will surprise him, he’s sure, but he doesn’t want to overtax him, even if he is a demon. One doesn’t stay in power by abusing the strength you have. That would be how rebellions start, and a rebellion would put the country through unnecessary chaos. 

Ciel does so enjoy having Sebastian around, but he lived without him before, and he can do it again for a little while. Besides, he’s sure that it won’t be long. A proper samurai is never away from his master for any length of time, unless at war.


	3. The Attack

Sebastian bows his head in silent agreement. He will leave a servant in charge of the shogun’s afternoon meal. He is not intimately acquainted of all of the staff of the manor, though he knows each one’s name, as is only proper. But he doesn’t have the time to trifle with so many, and he feels the need to suggest they cut down the number of staff, as so many aren’t needed with only his master living there, but he holds his tongue.

“Yes, my shogun.” Sebastian replies dutifully. He bows his entire body gracefully low in a sign of utmost respect before taking his leave. After assigning the head chef to the task of preparing their master’s lunch, the samurai sets out. While horseback would usually be necessary to get to the appointed town before nightfall, Sebastian opts instead to go on foot. With his speed, he arrives in minutes, and a brisk breeze blows through the forest in his wake.

He gets to work immediately, his form shifting as necessary to move and perpetuate the rumor and accomplish the deeds his shogun has bid him. It’s a busy afternoon which bleeds into evening, but as promised, the samurai returns before dinner. Rather than head straight to the kitchens to begin preparing, he instead seeks out his master, so he may report on the new circumstances of the Kanagawa clan.

When Sebastian arrives at his master’s room, there are twice the number of guards stationed outside. A bad sign, it means the shogun is not capable of defending himself as he usually is. At another end of the castle, a voice pleads that he had no knowledge of it. Whatever “it” was. 

Inside, Ciel is feverish, his body covered in sweat, and he trembles and groans as the maids gently dab at his face and neck. The servant who was assigned to Ciel for the day goes deathly pale as he spots Sebastian, and throws himself on the ground at his feet.

“Forgive me!” He pleads, “I have failed you!” Ciel groans, clearly stirring from the racket, and the servant winces and goes silent. Ciel’s eyes open, and he spots Sebastian, giving a slight smile and beckoning him closer.

“Sebastian…” He whispers, eyes fluttering weakly, and he smiles again.

“The next time…I suggest…you leave the castle…I want you…to argue vehemently…that your place…is here…” He closes his eyes, overcome by weakness, and falls asleep.

“There was poison in his food,” one of the maids whispers, “They have not found its’ source as of yet, but all anticipate an attack while the shogun is ill.” Sure enough, not moments later, the sound of clashing swords can be heard.

Sebastian returns to find chaos awaiting him. The servants are in turmoil, and his master looks weak and frail, even more so than his usual diminutive form might suggest. He is paler than the moon, and not from anything applied to his skin, but from some sickness that has drained him of his strength. 

The samurai takes a knee and bows his head to his master as swords clash just in the entrance hall to the castle. “Please forgive the noise. I will see it silenced presently, my shogun.” It is all he says before he rises and takes his leave of the room. 

Showing his worry over his master’s current condition is unfitting of a samurai, and so the demon does not indicate his concern, nor his outrage that the others would let something like this happen while he was gone, and only for a day too. 

The enemies that would dare to invade his master’s castle, though. They feel the full extent of his wrath as a sharpened jade utensil pierces through them. Sebastian aims for their eyes first, to make them suffer the agony and fear of blindness before another blow to the heart brings them their doom.

It takes mere minutes for him to fell the invading dozens, and he does so with much less noise than the other night. He’s improving. He leaves the mess for the servants to clean up, so they can be useful for something at least, and the samurai returns to his shogun’s side.

“They have been disposed of.” He informs Ciel as he kneels at his side, checking to see if he’s been brought any fresh tea recently. He hasn’t been. “Your castle is safe. The Kanagawa clan is in the process of falling. Your orders have been carried out, my shogun. Would you like me to prepare a pot of tea for you to aid in quicker healing?”

Ah, Sebastian’s back. It’s wonderful. The noise dims to silence once more, and everything runs smoothly. Ciel positively beams, heaving a small sigh of relief. Everything is as it should be. He listens to Sebastian carefully, and smiles. Sebastian brings such harmony to the castle that none could ever suspect he was a demon.

“Tea would be lovely…” He murmurs, then reaches out to put a hand on Sebastian’s bowed head.

“Thank you, Sebastian. Once again…you exceed my every expectation.” And he offers a brilliant smile normally reserved to comfort dying soldier, the kind that says that you should be eternally honoured for your accomplishments. For Sebastian to have earned while still breathing is no mean feat.

When Sebastian leaves, his mind wanders. The Kanagawa clan is failing. Excellent. They will be leaderless soon. The castle is safe, thank goodness. But how did they know the shogun had taken ill? The culprits must be one and the same, and he imparts this to Sebastian when he returns.

“Find out who staged this attack. It is…It is likely one of their members who poisoned me.” Ciel is trying to be strong, but it’s very difficult, so weak as he is. He would love nothing more than to sleep. His eyes flutter constantly, as though it is an effort to simply keep them open.

Sebastian nods dutifully, but before he can set off to prepare his master’s tea, he feels a gentle palm resting on his head. The samurai’s hand swiftly rests over his heart as he keeps his head bowed. 

“A samurai who cannot do as much is not worth his rice.”

Even with that answer given, he still treasures the rare smile from Ciel, as he knows all too well how precious and rare such a thing is. His master has very few causes to smile, and even when he does, more often than not, they are disingenuous. This one is not.

After the moment passes, Sebastian takes his leave to quickly prepare a pot of green tea, then returns to his master’s side to deliver it. The orders have him bowing his head again, but this time, Sebastian does not leave. “If I may, my shogun, I would think it wise that I should stay at your side until you recover. If the enemy intends to strike again, it would be now, while you’re still recovering.”

Ciel sighs, slowly climbing into a sitting position to take a few sips of tea. The taste is comforting and familiar, and Sebastian has prepared this pot to the perfect temperature, as always.

“…Yes, you’re right. As shogun of this land, my health is the top priority. I cannot allow myself to be assassinated. After today, it is clear that I cannot trust my life with any other but you. When you have deemed me fully recovered, you may search for the culprit. I’m sure you will have no trouble finding them.” Ciel smiles, but he’s lost the train of thought that led to this discussion. And this concerns him.

Finished with his tea, Ciel covers up under his bedroll once more, eyes closing.

“I will rest some more, and then we can discuss this further, if you wish.” With his current state, he is asleep almost immediately.


End file.
